


A Meal For Two

by Cubriffic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Cyprus invites Egypt over for dinner and attempts to cook a meal with North. Things end up bad very quickly.





	A Meal For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Yay look, more EgyCyp
> 
> I just love this ship so much haha, I wish it was more popular tbh  
> Also how do you title

"FUCK!"  
Cyprus stared at the sheets of paper, his mouth open in shock. The pages was filled with a long list of ingredients, along with steps, serving sizes and a _3 hour cooking & preparing time._ For someone whose mind tended to wander and lived almost exclusively off of takeout & snacks, this was surely going to be a hell of a problem for the young man. His gold-green eyes scoured the pages again, trying to absorb and understand whatever he could. How did Egypt ever understand any of these words? It was a miracle that Cyprus could even understand the first step, let alone the entire recipe, and yet Egypt could cook an astounding meal with no problem at all. There was definitely some art to learning how to read something like this and Cyprus did not have the skill to know-

"Cyprus? Are you okay?"

Cyprus snapped his head from the sheets to the opening of the kitchen, where his brother North was standing in the middle of. Under one of his arms was a book (Cyprus' sudden outburst had probably interrupted the younger one's reading) and his brow was furrowed, matching his concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cyprus ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair "I just don't understand how people can understand this. It's crazy!"

North came up to the counter and reached up to grab the sheets. He stared at them, his eyes reading the pages. Within a few minutes he passed the papers back to Cyprus.

"It's easy. I understand all of it." North shook his head slightly. "How don't you get it?"  
"Because I can't cook to save my life." Cyprus sighed.  
North frowned once again. "Then why don't you just order something instead of trying to cook all of this? It just seems like a waste of time if you can't even understand half of the words."  
"I don't think Egypt would appreciate it if we invited him over, only to just order a pizza!"

North jumped slightly, surprised at the sharpness in his brother's voice.  
Cyprus looked back at the papers and smiled, his mood changing to be a bit more cheerful. "Well, we only have 4 hours to make all this. We might as well get all the stuff for it now"

Nodding, North went to go grab his boots as Cyprus prepared to go out and get all the food that they needed.  
-_-_-_-_-  
Placing the meat in the (new!) slow cooker, Cyprus sighed a sigh of relief. Finally it was done- a full hour of preparing both the meat and all the vegetables! It was the most that he had cooked in years, and it showed. If it wasn't for North's help, then he'd be way, _way_ behind his schedule. Now he only had to wait a little under two hours for the meat  & the vegetables to cook.  
Flopping onto the couch, he switched the TV on to some random channel. He still had two hours to get ready for Egypt to arrive. He closed his eyes, smiling at that thought. He was no doubt excited about having Egypt over-the two had only recently started dating, and Cyprus was eager to impress Egypt, no matter what. So of course, he invited him over for dinner, and promised Egypt that he'd cook something. _If only I had known how hard cooking is_ , Cyprus thought, his eyelids drooping and all noises around him going quiet...

"Cyprus, CYPRUS!"

Waking up from his spot, Cyprus groaned and rubbed his eyes, before smelling smoke. Eyes instantly bursting open, he jumped up from his spot and ran towards the kitchen, where he could see North looking slightly upset.

"North!" Grabbing his brother, Cyprus looked him over "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," North said, though his voice wavered slightly with a mix of fear and sadness "But the food's not"

Cyprus turned his attention towards the slow cooker and gasped. The food was straight-up _burnt_. Not only had he somehow set the temperature wrong on it (despite remembering that he actually did set it right), but he had overslept, resulting in the food being burnt, minus a few spots. As the realisation of the scene set on him, the doorbell rang, with North going off to get it. As soon as North left the room, Cyprus collapsed in a stream of tears. Why, on all of the days in this year, did he have to mess up now? He was so sure that everything was going to end up great, if not at least presentable. But nope, he had overslept. He had straight-up ruined his chance at impressing Egypt, as well as breaking the promise that he had made to him.  
Footsteps approached the kitchen, Rubbing his eyes to hide his tears, Cyprus tried to concentrate on his breathing. It was probably best to play it cool and pretend that he hadn't completely trashed the dinner. Maybe he'd just forget about that dinner promise and they can all order something online without any problems at all. He suddenly looked at his clothes and sighed. He had even forgotten to get changed thanks to that nap.

"Cyprus?" A head poked around the wall to match the soft voice.  
"O-Oh, Egypt, hey!" Cyprus struggled to get his voice steady, but managed a shaky smile.  
Egypt stepped out from behind the wall, giving a slight frown. "Are you alright? You look a bit upset"  
"No no no, I'm fine!" Cyprus shook his head, trying to maintain his calm-ish exterior "It's all good, why'd you think that anyways?"

Egypt's eyes darted from the still-smoking cooker back to Cyprus. He raised one of his perfectly-arched eyebrows, as to ask Cyprus 'Are you really telling the truth?'

Just that one move was enough to break Cyprus again.

As soon as he felt the tears begin again, a pair of arms wrapped around him, only making him cry alot harder. He hugged Egypt back, mumbling apologies through his tears as Egypt comforted him. For who-knows how long the two stood there, with Egypt doing his best to calm his boyfriend down. By the time Cyprus had started to become a bit calmer, Egypt had to laugh a little bit.

"I'm guessing that we're going to order tonight, right?"  
Cyprus rubbed his now raw-red eyes, smiling slightly. "I guess. I mean, if you're okay with it that is"  
Egypt chuckled, landing a soft kiss on Cyprus's cheek. "Of course, I don't mind as long as you're there"

Cyprus grinned. Maybe this evening wasn't going to end up as bad as he thought.


End file.
